Insignificantly Obvious
by LaughingBookwormForever
Summary: It's Severus Snape's birthday and Hermione goes to visit his grave. Trouble ensues there and even though the Battle of Hogwarts is over and Voldemort has fallen, there are still his ideal believers out there. But she is saved and slowly, because of her prince in shining armor she and the prince become another whole new generation of Fred and George Weasely...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the characters belong to JK Rowling.

Most love stories start off with something really insignificant. Like in _Enchanted_ , Robert's and Giselle's love story started when she fell on top of him. In _Pitch Perfect_ , Beca started liking Jesse because he sang to her in a car. In _Romeo and Juliet_ , something much, much more insignificant- when their eyes met across the dance floor. In every single love story, there is always one small action that sets the whole affair off. This story starts with something like that too. And their story will make it unbelievably clear that opposites do attract.

Hermione Granger looked out the huge glass window of the Common Room or the Mixed Room as she liked to call in her head. It was her favourite time of the year. No, it was not Christmas. It was the first part of January and she couldn't be happier. You know that time of early morning when the Sun is just rising or coming out from behind the clouds and it was still hues of dark violet everywhere still and it's cold and you have a book in your hand and that hot mug of chocolate coffee mocha that you made for yourself with foam and everything beside you? Makes me hungry, just thinking about it. That was how Hermione was sitting on the window sill just watching.

As the Sun officially rose and everything was covered in the morning glory that comes with it, she smiled to herself and took a small sip of the coffee. No one was up and awake yet, and she loved it. It was eerily silent, but it was the kind of pleasant silence, the kind that did not have to be filled with any sound.

It was 5:49 and well, everything that I wrote before. But there was also a small, swirling maelstrom of sadness inside her head. Sad for the people that did not get to watch this particular sunrise. It was Snape's birthday that day. She knew this because at a point in her second year, she had been quite taken with knowing all the professors' birthdays. That was also the time when she had a huge crush on Gilderoy Lockhart. Although what she saw in him, most people couldn't understand. And after she figured out that he was a total fake, she couldn't understand why too.

Severus Snape had caused her to feel ashamed and insufficiently appreciated through almost all her years at Hogwarts, but she could really see the heart in him, now that everything had become clear without any confusion clouding it. After he died. _Crap!_ She scolded herself for thinking about the war again. After returning to Hogwarts, she had promised herself she wouldn't. But she wasn't perfect. She didn't really strictly stick to the promise.

So many people had died. Lupin, Tonks, Fred, and so many more people. It was last year, but she still had so many nightmares about it. She would wake up screaming so often that no one even bothered to be alarmed by her screaming anymore. She was exactly like Harry now. Nightmares and flashes of bad events, even when she was conscious with constant headaches. She was eternally thankful to Ginny for holding her while she shook and screamed and stroking her hair gently.

But Ginny actually had her own share of nightmares. So holding Hermione reassured her. She also felt rather lonely at times because Harry and Ron hadn't bothered to complete their schooling. Why would they? She knew that being at Hogwarts would be painful as hell for Harry because of all that had happened there, and his grief was something that would hound him for a while. And Ron was Harry's best friend and he had just lost his brother, Fred. But still, being Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, and Ronald Weasley, a war hero and best friend of Harry Potter, they were both now in Auror training.

She didn't hate them or anything for leaving her alone at Hogwarts. And it was not like they didn't ask her to stay with them. It was just that she wanted to finish her last year at Hogwarts and write the N.E.W.T. finals. Even though she didn't have her best friends with her.

But it was okay. She had Neville, Ginny and Luna, whom Hermione found to be a good listener and actually a really good friend despite her occasional Crumple- Horned Snorkack and Plimpies obsessions. And she had Professor McGonagall, who had given her advice about coping mechanisms all through the year. Hermione had found that despite her severances and the no-nonsense attitude, she was quite a soft woman when the situation called for it.

Harry and Ron had owled her almost daily during the first part of the year but they were busy- after all, they were becoming Aurors. Now it was hardly once in two weeks. Hermione tried hard not to be bitter about it, but after all, she _was_ human and the fact that their friendship was slowly weaning made her sad. But Ginny was in the same situation too, so she supposed that it was just their busy lives. Harry and Ginny were in a relationship, but Ginny often confided in Hermione about her worries that the long distance thing wouldn't work out. But Hermione knew Harry like the back of her hand and knew that whatever happened, he would never leave his friends for anything in the world, especially Ginny. That way, she could find assurance too.

 _Hey guys,_

 _How is Auror training going? You said something about the Disillusion Charms reversion last time. I hope that you both are doing fine. And Ron, please send a letter to Parvati for Merlin's sake. She's always whining to me about it and if you want to break up with her, do that. But please, do SOMETHING._

 _Other than that- nothing else has been happening here lately. It's just been about a week after the Christmas holidays, after all. I've started revising my subjects. And I thought I should let you know that Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood are a thing now. Don't ask me how_ that _happened because I sure as hell don't know. I asked Blaise how he was dealing with Luna's beliefs in Crumple Horned Snorkacks and all; and he said that he thought it was Luna's special 'zing'. Blaise is becoming a fast friend of mine right now because of the House Unity promoting thingies including the fact that the House tables are now removed and we all sit at the same table. But Quidditch is still the same, to your relief, I know._

 _Do you know that today is Snape's birthday? I know it's a sad topic but I think that I'm going to go and visit his grave today. Head Girl duties are officially getting harder now, and you might be pleased to know that I stopped S.P.E.W. because yesterday, I visited the elves again and they said that they didn't want any more freedom because they got weekends off every other month. But don't think that I'm ever going to drop the idea. The house elves at Hogwarts may be happy, but many others are not._

 _I'm really sorry that I couldn't join you guys this Christmas. There were so many kids staying at Hogwarts for the holidays, and only Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Filch as the 'grown ups' so I was asked to stay behind to supervise the kids as the Head Girl. I hope you liked your presents. The next Hogsmeade trip is on January 18th. Can you come there so we can meet? Ginny asked me to say 'please', Harry. Find the time, guys._

 _Loving and missing you loads, Hermione_

Hermione put down her quill, sighed, closed the ink pot, sighed and rolled up the parchment. She put on her coat and proceeded to walk down the stairs to the hall and then upstairs to the Owlery. The moment she walked into the crowded room, a slender brown owl with red patches and coal black eyes came to rest on her shoulder. "Oh, Felix!" Hermione crooned. Felix was the closest owl she had as her own. He had taken a special liking to her after she had found him soaked in the rain and using magic, dried the water off of his feathers for him.

Felix pecked and nipped at her hair and Hermione said, "Relax, I brought the treat. As if I'd forget it for my favourite owl," and fed him the many treats she had stuck in her coat pocket. Felix slowly ate it while raising his huge eyes to Hermione's face.

"I need you to take this to Harry or Ron, whoever you see first, okay?" she told him while tying the letter to his leg. He finished eating his treats and looked at her once again. Hermione smiled and lightly kissed his soft body. Felix's beak turned into a smile- it seemed to her as he took off flying.

"If I didn't know better, I would assume that you have a thing for owls, Granger," a familiar voice filled with amusement said, behind her.

"Hello, Blaise," Hermione said.

"How are you not freaked out by the fact that I crept up behind you? Most people would be."

"Nah, I recognized your voice. And what do you meant by 'if I didn't know better', huh?" she asked suspiciously.

 _At the same time,_

Draco Malfoy was pissed off. And he was not a force to be reckoned with when he had his angry bug. I believe that you will understand why, from the following reasons outlined by me, below:

1\. Blaise's mom's owl, Scapplewidget (Draco didn't know how Blaise's mom got that name either), had woken him up from his peaceful sleep at 5 in the morning. _Bloody five in the morning_! And believe me, when I say that Draco was not a morning person. He hated waking up, hated the Sun's powerful rays piercing through the curtains of the boy's dormitories, and hated morning rituals. he was more like an owl. Active during night and an arsehole during day and morning. No offense to owls, of course. _Can_ owls be arseholes? Moving on...

2\. Draco was hungry, and food wouldn't be served in the Great Hall until 6 am at the least. The only other option was to sneak into the kitchen and steal food, but he was way too lazy to do that. According to him, "How can you expect a bloke to be up and ready as soon as he wakes up?", to which _I_ say, "Everyone else do it all the effing time." But Draco was a stubborn person, so of course he doesn't listen to me. What do I know anyways?

3\. It was his dad's trial that day. And that would be the day that the Wizengamot would decide the verdict for being in league with Voldemort(You Know Who). Draco and his mum had narrowly escaped the same fate. How, you may ask? Narcissa lied to Voldemort about Harry being alive, instead of dead, and if she hadn't, Harry would have ended up dead. Draco was spared because he wasn't actually involved in any murder and because he had lied about Harry's real identity in the Malfoy Manor.

4\. He had a Potions essay to complete for Professor Slughorn which he didn't want to get off from his bed and do.

Finally, Draco sat up from his bed. Potions. Snape. His Godfather. His… _birthday_? "Crap, crap, crap, crap, _crap_!" he muttered as he rushed to the calendar. January 9th. "Crap." He muttered again. He had to go, didn't he? True, Snape wasn't always there for him, but he was his Godfather in name, if not in actions. If his mother had taught him anything, he had to go and pay his respects. That was one small thing he could do. He dragged his feet as he went to the bathroom, to shower. Draco _hated_ mornings.

A/N: Sorry I edited this part, but I needed the Draco's P.O.V. part. How is it?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A hundred thanks to all those who have followed this fanfic and also to **SB- Potterhead Budgie Lover** for your comment. Also, I'm sorry that I took this long to post my next chapter. But I'm juggling a lot of things right now. And don't hate me, but my school (I'm in 9th grade) opens on May 24th and it'll become harder to post chapters. But I promise that I won't leave this story hanging. I'm aiming for like 20 chapters. Stick with me, okay? This chapter is a bit dark, but I'll try to add some funny bits to it. Love you: 3

Disclaimer: This storyline is mine though Harry Potter and all those amazing characters are JK Rowling's.

Chapter 2

"Nothing much, really, Hermione. Just saying that I've seen you ogling at Ernie Macmillan and Roger Davies," Blaise said with a snigger.

"Come on. They are two very interesting male specimens of Hogwarts, okay? Especially now that Ernie is growing his hair out a bit."

"I never took you for the giggling daydreaming type," Blaise said amusedly.

"Hey. I'm a girl. I may be a bookworm, but I do have girlish tendencies sometimes," she smirked.

Blaise's eyes widened comically and Hermione asked, "What, you saw a butterfly?"

"I told you not to mention that again. It's _not_ funny," Blaise said.

"It is, and you know it. You're scared of _butterflies_."

"They have six legs and antennas and powdery wings. How can you not be scared?"

"They don't bite? You're worse than Ron, really. Butterflies are better than spiders," Hermione said.

"Don't go comparing me to Weasel. Anyway, how did we get on this topic anyway?"

"You looked at me weird."

"Oh, that. You did the Slytherin smirk," Blaise said, with a smirk of his own.

"I know. I'm spending way too much time with you."

"I know. Draco never misses a day without whining about it to me," he said exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry. Does Malfoy feel that I've stolen you?" Hermione asked kind of guiltily.

"He can survive."

"I suppose he can. Bye!" Hermione said as she turned to the doorway.

"Where are you going?"

"Just, you know, to roam around." Hermione didn't know why she didn't tell him that she would be going to visit Snape's grave. She felt that it was her own private business. Blaise held the position for her now best friend, even if Ginny was there. Ginny wasn't even technically in her year, but Blaise was. She supposed that that was the reason.

"Okay. See you, Hermione," Blaise waved at her as she walked out. Blaise then proceeded to approach an owl to send his Mum a letter. She had requested him to send her a letter every week. The only reason that Blaise had come back was because of the fact that is stepdad was on trial for siding with Voldemort during the war.

Severus Tobias Snape had been buried next to Albus Dumbledore right there on the Hogwarts grounds because he had spent more than half of his life in Hogwarts. It was a serene and secluded place near the Forbidden Forest. It was almost like a meadow. The violets had just started blooming, but the ground was still half frozen and covered with snow.

Hermione had plucked some roses from Hagrid's garden, and she put one on Dumbledore's grave. His portrait smiled at her with his usual twinkling eyes. She walked past Dumbledore's grave and reached Snape's. She put the rest of the roses on his. His tomb was simple, made of black flagstones, and his name, birth and death date engraved on it. On it was also engraved:

 ** _In honour of a loving son and an approachable teacher._**

She almost wanted to laugh, despite how bad that sounded. Snape was dead. It was no time to make fun of him, however _unapproachable_ he was.

Snape's portrait was there, although he was not. He had probably gone to visit some other portrait inside Hogwarts. She just stood there, wondering what to say. Knowing Snape, he wouldn't prefer anything cheesy or sentimental. Just as she was contemplating if she should start with a quote, she heard a crack and a crunch. As if someone had stepped on a dry twig or branch. She looked down at her knee high boots, firmly planted on the snow covered grass with the occasional violet here and there.

She took out her wand. From years and years of being in the face of danger with Harry and Ron, she knew that not a sound out of the blue should be taken lightly. She looked around her. The meadow was just near the Forbidden Forest, so there were some wild trees behind her. She turned around slowly.

From behind the tree, a man in a dark cloak with a hood appeared. And from behind him, others. Almost nine or ten- she guessed. The men in the cloaks moved, so that she was surrounded. The man who appeared first lowered his hood and her fears were confirmed. But she put her fear which would soon override her mind if not put behind, out of her head. She focused on the man that had just removed his hood. Soon all the others too lowered their hoods and she knew most of them. Nott, Rodolphus Lestrange, Goyle Sr., Crabbe Sr., Dolohov and some others, whose name she didn't know.

"Nott, I thought you found your place in Azkaban," Hermione said casually.

"Nah! I escaped before I even got there," Nott said with a sneer.

"How did you find me? I mean, I don't want you to be hanging around me all the time."

"We tracked you. You were involved in our Lord's death and we have come to avenge him. We still believe, you filthy little Mudblood. You are first and millions will follow."

"That is, if you actually manage to kill me. First take a bath, dude. You smell worse than Crookshanks' poop. And that's saying _a lot_!"

"You filthy-"

"Mudblood? Seriously? Is your vocabulary so small that the only swear word you know is _Mudblood_? I get bored you know. In fact, _Expelliarmus_!" she shouted and in a snap of fingers, Nott's wand zoomed into her hand and in another, she broke it.

After that mayhem ensued. Nott stormed around screaming, and trying to snatch someone's wand, but curses were being thrown left and right, and he couldn't get close enough to someone. At one point, Dolohov screamed " _Crucio_ " or at least tried to. He accidentally screamed " _Curcio"_ instead and the effect was awesome. The Death Eaters' black clothes turned into heart polka dotted pajamas and mittens and a pom- pom cap. And let me just say that the Death Eaters did _not_ appreciate their new attire.

Hermione couldn't help it. Even though she was engaged in a fight with **Death Eaters** , and the whole shindig was completely serious, she couldn't contain the laughter that made her eyes threaten to overflow. But she was also quite strategic. She took their surprised stance to _Stupefy_ almost half of them. Thus she had almost gained the upper hand when Nott came at her.

His huge and calloused hand closed around her slim throat before Hermione could react or even aim her wand at her. Hermione was already quite thin, and no matter how much she ate, the stress made her thinner than ever. She was inches smaller than him, and he was a muscled and tall men. He lifted her just by her throat into the air.

Hermione was already turning blue, and if he kept choking her, then…

She saw stars at the back of her head, and she felt her vision going black. Her eyes watered and she thrashed her legs in the air. She should have finished off Nott at first, her mind managed to think up.

She was sure she would die. Why would he spare her? But, when she felt his hand loosen off of her throat and finally fully off, she was surprised. She thumped back onto the ground with a thud. She looked up, and finally her eyes adjusted to see a pale hand. She took it to see Draco Malfoy in front of her, gray eyes flashing. Before she had time to register her surprise, though, a Death Eater aimed the killing curse at her. She tiredly moved out of the way. Finally, she mustered the energy to lift up her wand and expertly aim _Expulso_ at one of them and managed to blast out his whole body and threw him at a tree.

She saw Malfoy firing curses at the Death Eaters out of the corner of her eye. She went near hi m and started firing curses of her own at them. They fought back to back, and one of them _Stupefied_ Malfoy at one point, and Hermione used _Enervate_ on him to wake him up. They fought until the last Death Eater was down. They slumped down next to each other, completely exhausted and sweaty.

"Thank you," Hermione said breathlessly.

Malfoy just nodded.

"I know it was my luck and all, but why were you here in the first place?" Hermione asked, curiosity spiked.

"It's Snape's birthday," he said, looking at Snape's grave.

"I know it's rude but, um, what's it to you?"

"He was my Godfather, and he's dead, is that reason enough for you?" Hermione wasn't sure, but she thought she heard some offense in his voice.

"I'm sorry. I really shouldn't put my nose in other's business."

Malfoy didn't answer or say anything back. For a while, it was quiet, except for the rustling of the leaves, until he asked, "Why are _you_ here?"

"Same as you," Hermione replied.

"What, Snape was your Godfather too?" Malfoy asked sarcastically.

"No. _No._ Just paying my respects."

"I never thought I'd see the day when I would spend my birthday with Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy," a snotty and greasy (no offense, Snape's hair) voice said.

Both Hermione's and Malfoy's heads swiveled around to face Severus Snape, reunited with his portrait.

"Don't forget me, Severus," Dumbledore cried out from his portrait in a pouty voice.

Hermione couldn't help but sigh at the two immature professors. Malfoy just scowled weirdly.

A/N: Review! Cookies for all those who review!


End file.
